


The Explanation

by maryagrawatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: The Abominable Bride, Gen, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft explains something to John. Just a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Explanation

Of course, they don’t go to Baker Street; Sherlock is in no condition to work. He collapses again once they are in the car. John tends to him, frowns at his vital signs, and swears under his breath.

“Don’t be angry with him, John,” Mycroft says gently.  
“Why the bloody hell not? He knows he can come to me. Why does he do this?!”  
“Once again, you assume Sherlock was trying to hurt you."  
"Wasn't he?"  
Mycroft shakes his head. "This wasn’t an addict looking for a fix. This was a man kicking and screaming his way to the gallows.”


End file.
